


The Soldier With Three Faces

by OldeShoestrings



Series: Lazy Drabble [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve really loves Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a cruel man with a sweetest smile and he's searching for someone important he's lost many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier With Three Faces

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta and sorry for the weirdness ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀_

*

She's just a child then, pretty much dying from the slow deteriorating hunger and coldness as she sits on the shoulder of the road. No one bats an eye at her. It's fine. It's not like she wants their cheap, disgusting pity.

A figure stops in front of her. Maria looks up, her body shivering. It's a man. With a pair of blue frost eyes and sunshine golden hair. He looks down at her with a gaze she cannot fathom. Then he smiles. "Hello there."

When he reaches his hand toward her, Maria takes it. She doesn't see pity; she sees manipulation in his beautiful eyes. 

*

Maria grows into a murderer through the man’s teaching. Steve, he wants her to call him. Steven Grant Rogers, and that's the only thing she knows about him. He won't tell her anything pass that because then he must kill her, he states in a gentle tone. Maria knows he's not joking. 

Maria can live with that. She can carry the weight of killing unknown, probably innocent, people as long as she is useful to Steve.

*

"They took someone from me." Steve confesses one day.

Maria turns to study him. "Someone?"

Steve's smile is sad and distant. "Someone very very special." He tightens his huge hands around the target's neck. The man in Steve's grip snivels feebly, "Y-you-you're dead! We left you i-in the ice-" the man doesn't get to say more when Steve pierces his thumbs into his target's eyes, blood flows beautifully as he screams.

Steve snaps the man's neck. Ever so carefully as if he's tending to a child. Maria ignores it. She's more interested in knowing about the pieces of Steve's past. 

"I want him back."

Maria waits. Steve says nothing more.

*

Black Widow is impulsive. Maria dislikes her instantly. It's a different story for Steve. He thinks she'll make a fine comrade. Steve finds her first before Hawkeye gets the chance to. Then Maria intercepts the world's greatest marksman because she's the world's greatest seducer. Her words are honeyed with lies and sweet nothings. 

Hawkeye is still an assassin, but never forgets he's a man too.

Steve persuades Black Widow to their side. She declines but she stays nonetheless because Steve intrigues her. Maria doesn't think she cares much for the world and its people. Hawkeye is a special case. 

Steve talks to him.

"It's not like we're going to be the best of friends." Steve chuckles. Hawkeye glares at him. "You know how Shield operates. Do you approve of it?"

"Don't have to. Just need to stay on their good grace." The archer answers.

"Why not," Steve levels his eyes to Hawkeye's, looking at the man with the same soft glance "-you work with me instead? No conditions. If you disagree, I'll let you free."

Liar, Maria thinks. 

Steve continues, "You may go to wherever you please but you must know, Barton, as of this moment I'm the only one who's capable to cut the leash Shield’s chained around your neck." Steve tilts his head and smiles.

Barton stares at Steve for a long time.

"I know who you were. Before all of this."

"No. No you don't."

*

"What's the deal with you and the crazy fella?" Barton asks.

"Nothing. I'm just his favorite puppet." Maria claims.

"Not for long." Widow smirks.

So that's how it is. They are competing for Steve's attention and approval like a puppy.

*

"We need all the armaments we can get if you want to go against Shield."

"Not Shield." Steve sighs. "Just Hydra. Shield is already compromised and all too soon will perish along Hydra's fall." Steve plays with his hair. "I just want to have Pierce's head on my wall." He whispers sweetly. Maria rolls her eyes. 

"Still, we can't function properly without weapons. You've recruited thousands of men but it won't be enough to hold your ground."

Steve huffs childishly. "Fine. Call Stark."

Maria blinks. "Stark?"

"Yeah. He likes my cock up in his ass, that little whore. He'll do anything for me." The way Steve defines it, Stark is just another expandable object. 

Maria leaves the room. 

Stark's answer is a hopeful of 'Yes, yes of course.'

*

Hydra's falling apart around them. Maria keeps her composure as she strides gracefully, following Steve as the man walks confidently in the wreckage. 

"Where are we going?" This place won't last long. 

"Hush, Little May." Steve's nickname for her. "I'm going to see him." Steve's eyes blown wide in blind excitement. She wonders if it’s because he just skinned Pierce alive with his bare hands. They stop in what appears to be a storage room with a cryo-chamber at the corner and inside it resides a frozen man. He's sleeping peacefully.

"There you are." Steve speaks ever so tenderly. He puts his hands on the glass and rests his forehead on it. When he opens his eyes, Steve is crying.

"I've found you. I've found you. I've found you."

*

Maria thinks it's Steve's way of showing his love. By paralyzing Barnes' legs and damaging his brain to insure Barnes has nowhere to go and no one else to depend on. No one but Steve. 

"You're my sweetheart, aren't you?" Steve cradles Barnes' weak body against his chest, his arms cocooning Barnes protectively. The brunet whimpers as he holds on to the man. "You do not have the permission to leave me, ever." Steve nuzzles his cheek on Barnes' head.

"My sweet sweet sweet darling Bucky."

*


End file.
